The Crystal on the Mountain
by PrincessBunnie
Summary: 3 weeks has passed since Fairy Tail has escaped Edolas. Makarov decides a job for Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel and Juvia. They are put into 4 teams. Their job is to find a crystal on a mountain. Whoever finds it first will get a special gift. Read to find out what happens!


Three weeks have passed since Fairy Tail has escaped Edolas. The guild continues to do their usual stuff like always. Natsu, Gray and Erza hang out near the bar at the guild.

''Argh, no food or anything for a while.''said Natsu, upset.

''You'll make it.''said Gray, trying to cheer Natsu up.

''We will have to wait for new jobs. You can't just expect new jobs to come just like that.'' said Erza.

''Yeah but it's not as fun anymore.'' said Happy.

Gray notices the pinboard of jobs in active and says,''True. There's not that much jobs as before.''

''That's because we've been gone for months.''said Erza, stating the obvious.

''We know!'' said Natsu and Gray.

Erza makes a scary face at Gray and Natsu and says,''Don't yell at me.''

''Eh..sorry, Erza.'' said Gray and Natsu, frightened.

Lucy comes into the room with Wendy and Carla.

''Lucy! Have you found any people in need of help yet?'' Natsu questioned Lucy.

Lucy nodded no and says,''Fiore's been peaceful lately.''

Natsu walks away and begins mopping with Happy.

''You know. We can all be dead instead. Do you want that?'' asked Carla.

''No!'' said Natsu and Happy.

''Good.''

Makarov gets up on a table and says,''Attention, please. I'm sure you all know everything's not going so well for us but we still have a good chance of things being back to the way they were. Yes, there aren't much jobs. However, I do have a good one to announce. Whatever team wins will get a rent of 100,00.''

''Yes!'' reacted Natsu and Lucy.

''Now there are four teams. Team one is Natsu, Gray and Lucy.''

''Haha! I'm fired up !'' said Natsu in excitement.

''The three of us are teamed up again.'' said Gray, pleased.

''Team two is Erza and Lisanna.''

Erza and Lisanna makes a surprised face. Erza shakes Lisanna's hand and says,''We'll beat them.''

''Yeah.'' said Lisanna.

''Team 3 is Elfman and Evergreen!''

''''Hah! I'll beat it like a man!'' yelled Elfman.

''You are a man.''stated Evergreen.

''Team 4 is Gajeel and Juvia!''

''Aww, I wanted to be in a team with Gray! That's it. If I'm not with Gray, I'm not gonna be in it.'' said Juvia, stubbornly.

''You're gonna be in it whether you like it or not!'' said Gajeel.

''Your task is to find this crystal on the mountain in the north.''

''Haha! We're gonna get it first!''said Natsu, eagerly.

''Don't be so confident, Natsu.'' said Gajeel.

''Why can I not be with Gray-sama?''Juvia asked herself.

''Whoever returns it gets a prize.''

''Haha! I wonder what it is!'' said Natsu.

''Now go!'' said Makarov, pointing the way there.

The four teams went off to the mountains in their separate ways. Natsu, Gray and Lucy went on a train.

Natsu with motion sickness says,''Hmm, why do we have to be on a train?''

''Because it's faster!''said Gray.

Natsu slowely gets up from motion sickness and says,''Whatever! I'm getting off!''

Natsu jumps out of the train from a window.

''Natsu!''said Happy.

Lucy, Gray and Happy get off of the train to Natsu.

''Ehh, you're nothing but a troublemaker!'' said Gray, annoyed of Natsu's actions.

''At least I'm not a prick like you!''Natsu tried to argue.

''Alright, stop! All we need to do is to get up on that mountain. We're losing time!''said Lucy wanting to finish the job as possible.

''Then let's go!''Natsu said as he walks away.

A mysterious man appears laying on a wall.

''Huh? Who are you?'' asked Natsu.

''You do not need to know who I am. Only, that you're gonna die!''said the mysterious man taking off his disguise.

He wears a thin black suit with a mask, a red gadget belt wielding two long stretchable whips. His name is Slinger. The only information given from him is that he is a fighter that's always looking for trouble.

''Alright. We'll fight you for you to get out of our way.''said Gray, determined.

Meanwhile with the other teams, Erza and Lisanna walk through a forest to get to the mountain.

''If we walk in these paths this map tells us. We'll be there in no time.''said Erza following a map she brought with her.

''We will have to keep watch for any enemies though. If there are any here.''Lisanna pointed out.

''True…so how is it being back? Used to it yet?''asked Erza.

''Yeah..Fairy Tail has had the same feeling.'' Said Lisanna.

''Except we're broke.'' mentioned Erza.

Lisanna giggles and says,''Yeah..I just wished you guys didn't thought I was dead for 7 years. I can't imagine how you all felt.''

''Well, what only matters is that you are here now.''said Erza, trying to cheer up Lisanna as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

Lisanna smiles.

A person appears on a tree branch in a shadow.

Erza notices it and says,''Who are you? What do you want?''

''I won't let you pass any farther and that's all I will say.''stated the 2nd mysterious person as flames come out of its hands and jumps off the tree.

He wears thin chainmail armor with a blue side cape holding blue flames. His name is Flame Buster. The only information that is given from him is that he always likes to hide in the shadows.

Erza and Lisanna prepare for battle.

Natsu and Gray begin fighting Slinger.

''Argh! How dare you mess with Fairy Tail?!''said Natsu as he attacks.

Slinger wraps around Natsu and Gray with his whips and electrocutes them. Gray and Natsu lay down trying to regain their energy.

Lucy takes out a key and says,''Celestail Spirit Unlock!''

A moose with an axe appears.

''Take him out!''yelled Lucy.

The moose prepares to attack Slinger but Slinger wraps his wips around him and throws him at Lucy.

''I'm sorry, my pretty lady.'' said the Celestial Spirit as he leaves.

''I warned you not to interfere with me.''said Slinger, ashamed.

As the other teams continue to find the crystal, Elfman and Evergreen walk near the ocean to the mountain.

''We'll never get there in a time like this!''said Evergreen.

''Take this like a man!'' said Elfman, trying to push Evergreen.

''I'm a women!'' Evergreen stated.

Water splashes around a bit near them. Elfman and Evergreen notice it.

A mermaid looking beast jumps out of the ocean. Her fin is black along with the rest of her outfit. Her thin hair is curly with a skull bow on it and her eyes are pure light blue.

''You are not allowed to be here.''said the mysterious mermaid.

Her name is Sea Witch. The only information that is given from her is that she likes the life of the land not the ocean.

''What are you talking about?! We can go wherever we want.''said Elfman, displeased.

''Not as long as I'm here.''said the Sea Witch as water comes out of her hands.

''Let's just get rid of her.''said Evergreen.

Elfman turns into a gorilla and says as he's about to attack the Sea Witch,''I'll take you out like a man!''

The Sea Witch uses water to push Elfman away. Evergreen uses fairy dust to attack but Sea Witch makes a beam of water and splashes it at Evergreen.

''Just give up already. Your abilities are no match for me!'' said Sea Witch.

Gray, Natsu and Lucy are still laying on the ground trying to regain their energy.

''Are you gonna try anymore or just guve up?''asked Slinger, impatiently.

''We will never give up!'' said Lucy as she struggles.

Natsu gets up and charges toward Slinger.

''Natsu!'' said Happy, trying to stop Natsu from any more damage.

Slingers wraps his wips around Natsu's hands.

''You are never getting any closer to me.''said Slinger, trying to push Natsu back.

''I'll show you never to mess with Fairy Tail!'' said Natsu as his flames become stronger.

Natsu burns Slinger's whips.

''Ahh!''said Slinger from his hands burnt of Natsu burning his whips.

Gray gets up and says,''Ice Maker: Blue Flame!''

Gray's blue flame aims for Slinger and freezes him.

''Haha! Lets leave him like that!''said Natsu.

''Let's go!'' commanded Lucy.

''Aye sir!'' said Happy as the team continues their mission.

While the other teams continue to fight, Gajeel and Juvia travel to find the crystal very close to the mountain.

''Aww, Juvia-chan wanted to team up with Gary-sama.''whined Juvia.

''Too bad! We're gonna find that crystal without Gray whether you like it or not!'' Gajeel try to push Juvia.

''I hope Gray is okay. If only something happened to Lucy or Natsu then Gray would come to me.'' Juvia thinks to herself.

Juvia's daydream starts with Lucy, Natsu, Gray and herself. Lucy, somehow, gets attacked by a dragon coming from the ground and gets captured.

''Lucy!'' said Natsu as he runs to find Lucy but falls down a cliff in water and drowns.

Gray comes down to his knees and grabs Juvia's hand. ''Juvia, you're the only person who can help me through this. So please stay with me forever!'' said Gray, romantically.

''Oh, Gray-sama!'' said Juvia, blushing.

Juvia wanders in her daydream as Gajeel finds the mountain.

Juvia wakes up from her daydream and says,''Oh no! I don't want anything to happen to Lucy and Natsu. Aww but I want to be with Gray-sama…I can't decide!''

''Shh! We found the mountain.''said Gajeel, focused.

''Already?'' said Juvia, surprised.

A women wearing a formal blue coat with a hood jumps in front of Gajeel and Juvia. She has long brown hair with silver eyes.

''This is as far as you will get.''said the mysterious women.

Her name is Malita. The only information that is given from her is that she has no experience of anything positive.

''Get out of our way!''yelled Gajeel.

''Come at me first.''said Mailta, trying to start a fight.

Gajeel's hand turns into a metal pipe as he charges toward Malita. Malita creates a dark magic ball on her hands and throws it at Gajeel. Gajeel is thrown back injured.

''She's using dark magic. I don't think we'll be able to defeat her by ourselves.'' said Juvia, afraid.

Malita makes a pose giving Juvia a vibe to attack her. Juvia notices a little pond by the mountains and uses it to attack Malita. Malita creates a dark magic wave and Juvia's water reflects off it but possessed with dark magic. It hits Juvia and she falls on the ground. Malita makes a glance of a smile at Juvia and Gajeel.

Natsu, Lucy and Gray run into the fight, unintentionally.

''Another one?'' Gray asked out loud.

Natsu, Lucy and Gray prepare for battle Malita.

Erza and Lisanna continue to fight Flame Buster.

''Are you gonna give up already?'' asked Flame Buster getting bored.

Erza transforms into her flame armor so she won't feel the pain of the flames. Lisanna transforms into a cheetah and attacks Flame Buster from behind. Flame Buster burns Lisanna away from him. Erza, out of the blue, attacks Flame Buster. Flame Buster grabs Erza's sword and tries to burn it but Erza grabs a second sword and attacks. She keeps attacking Flame Buster until he collapses on the ground.

Once he fell, Erza points her sword at him and says,''Never interfere with Fairy Tail again.''

Erza and Lisanna runs off to find the crystal as Flame Buster lays on the ground waiting for his wounds to heal.

Only two teams left to defeat them. Evergreen and Elfman continue fighting the Sea Witch.

''Right now will be a good time to give up.'' said the Sea Witch, persuading.

Evergreen creates a tornado of fairy dust around Sea Witch. Elfman transforms into a giant lizard and attacks Sea Witch. Sea Witch manages to control water and splashes Evergreen and Elfman. Elfman charges toward Sea Witch and knocks out onto the water.

Sea Witch who is weak says,''I'll be back again someday and I'll be stronger.''

Sea Witch goes back into the ocean and Evergreen and Elfman continue to search for the crystal.

Finally, the battle between Malita and Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

Natsu attacks Malita with fire but Malita forces him away with her magic. Gray and Lucy attack at the same time but is pushed away by Malita.

Gajeels comes in and says,'' Juvia, Lucy, Gray. Stay out of this! Let Natsu and me take her down.''

''Lucy, Gray. Go get the crystal!'' commanded Natsu.

As Lucy and Gray run to get the crystal up the mountain, Juvia says,''Oh, Gray-sama! I'm with you!''

Gajeel and Natsu prepare to fight Malita.

Lucy, Gray and Juvia climb the mountain to find the crystal.

''I'll do all of this for you, Gray!'' said Juvia, romantically.

''Can we get up there any faster?'' Gray questioned Lucy.

Lucy takes out a key and says,''Celestial Spirit Unlock!''

The moose with an axe comes out again and carries Lucy, Gray and Juvia up the mountain. Once they get on top of the mountain, another Celestial Spirit comes out. A girl with pink hair.

''May I have a punishment, princess?'' she asks Lucy.

''Why did you came out? Get back in there!'' said Lucy putting her in her key.

Gray notices Erza, Lisanna, Evergreen and Elfman came up at the same time too. Gray and Erza charge toward to crystal and grab it. Elfman jumps on them, grabs the crystal and runs off. All of the wizards jumps on him, fight to get the crystal and fall down over the mountains.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Natsu fight Mailita. Natsu and Gajeel blow fire at Malita but she blocks it with her magic. Natsu comes up to Malita and tries to hit her but she dodges it. Gajeel jumps up and smashes the ground which runs over Natsu and Malita. Malita jumps up as she attacks with a beam of magic as Natsu does the same thing. Natsu knocks her down.

''This isn't over. I'll be back even stronger!'' said Malita as she leaves injured.

The group of Fairy Tail wizards fall in front of Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu grabs the crystal, runs off and laughs.

''Natsu!'' said the group of wizards, angrily, as they chase after him.

A few minutes pass and Natsu is very close to Fairy Tail. The group of wizards jump on him as they pass through the Fairy Tail entrance. Lucy pops out holding the crystal.

''Haha! I got it!'' said Lucy in excitement.

Natsu jumps up and says,''We won!''

''Well done, Team 1.''said Makarov.

''So what's the prize?'' Natsu asked Makarov so eagerly.

''The prize is…there isn't any.''

''Huh?'' said Happy and Natsu, depressed.

''Don't worry, you still get the rent but it was all just a test to see if you still got your strength. WEell done, Team 1.'' Stated Makarov, pleased.

''I expected more.'' Said Natsu, angry and a bit depressed.

''Ah, funny Makarov.'' said Erza, taking it as a joke.

''So that means those four…''said Lucy as she get interrupted by Makarov.

''Those four were my old wizards but they had to leave long ago due to the fact of a new generation fo Fairy Tail.'' stated Makarov.

''Ah, whatever! I don't need a prize! Fairy Tail will take down anything that stands in our way!'' said Natsu.

The groups of wizards cheer as for another victory that day.

The End


End file.
